


I love you, crappykawa

by ThatHopelessOmniFangirl



Series: IwaOi week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl/pseuds/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl
Summary: In which Hanamaki says something to Iwaizumi which made him confess to Oikawa.IwaOi week 2020, day 2 - confessions, Godzilla/aliens, childhood
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaOi week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037367
Kudos: 25
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	I love you, crappykawa

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know it isn't day two of IwaOi week anymore but I spent a good amount of time of this and wanted to show it to y'all! I hope you enjoy this fic that I made for IwaOi week, day two!

At practice, in the club room...

"Iwaizumi, know that the whole team is so sick and tired from the flirting and sexual tension from you and Oikawa, so can you please just confess to Oikawa already!" Hanamaki said to Iwaizumi.

"W-what got you the idea that I like crappykawa?!" Iwaizumi said, flustered, and wondering on how Hanamaki knows about how he likes Oikawa.

"You both are so obvious?! So obvious to the point that not only our whole team knows about it but also the whole team of Karasuno knows about it!" Hanamaki said, Iwaizumi then thought,

"We're they that obviou- wait, does Tooru like me back?!" He thought so he asked,

"Does, Oikawa like me back?" 

"Yes, of course he does! Do you notice how he freaking looks- no stares at you during practice?!" Hanamaki was practically shouting at this point.

"No, I-" Iwaizumi was saying but was cut off,

"He looks at you like you're everything, like the goddamn answer to life!" Hanamaki shouted, and the door suddenly opened to see a tired Oikawa who just ran here (which he probably did).

"What's happening?! Makki, Iwa-chan?! Were you guys fighting?!" Oikawa said, breathless.

"No, we weren't, Oikawa. I'm just saying something to Iwaizumi." Hanamaki said.

"Oh ok then, well next time don't shout, I saw the principal close by. Well then, are you guys done? Let's go already." Oikawa then said, walking out the door. The other two following him.

-

Iwaizumi and Oikawa are walking back home together...

"Hey, Iwa-chan! Can I have a sleepover at your place tonight?" Oikawa asked.

"No, crappykawa, I have to study." Iwaizumi said firmly.

"But, I won't bother you while you're studying. Also we can watch Godzilla~" Oikawa said and Iwaizumi brightened up at the mention of his favorite movie.

"Fine, as long as we do what you said." Iwaizumi said.

"Yay! Thank you, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, smiling brightly at him, and the spiked hair boy blushed faintly.

"Yeah, yeah. You can go there later." He said.

"Yeah, I'll go there at around 6:00pm." Oikawa said.

"Alright, but don't expect it to be clean." Iwaizumi said, doubting his words, knowing that he will probably clean up because Oikawa's coming.

"Meanie! Anyways, we're already at my place, see you later Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said, waving, already inside his house by the time Iwaizumi was about to wave back.

Iwaizumi huffed and continued walking to his place. 

-

"Stupid flattykawa, why do you have to be like this?!" Iwaizumi thought while walking, his heart beating even at the thought of the brunette. He knew that he was absolutely in love with his best friend, so in love, to the point that even the rest of his team knows about this... except for Oikawa.

While walking, Iwaizumi was thinking about something that Hanamaki had told him at practice.

"To confess to Tooru, huh... I really should. We're going to go to college anyways." He thought. He doesn't want to let Oikawa go without saying how he feels, that's for sure. 

Iwaizumi was already in front of his house, he came in and starting cleaning and setting the place up for Oikawa. It was already 5:30pm so Iwaizumi decided to study while waiting for Oikawa.

-

About 30 minutes later...

Oikawa knocked on Iwaizumi's door and the latter immediately answered it. When he opened it, he saw the brunette in shorts and a plain t-shirt carrying a bag which probably has his alien themed clothes and other necessities.

Oikawa smiled at Iwaizumi, which made the spiked haired boy blush a bit, and he said,

"Hi, Iwa-chan! But you answered the door so quickly, were you eager to see me~" His usual flirting antics, but nonetheless it never failed to make Iwaizumi flustered.

"No, trashykawa." Iwaizumi huffed, wanting to shut the door on him but didn't. 

Oikawa went inside and looked surprised at how clean Iwaizumi's house is. 

"Hey, Iwa-chan, did you clean your house for me?" He asked.

"No, I didn't." He lied, still flustered at what Oikawa said earlier.

"Anyways, are you still studying?" Oikawa asked, looking at Iwaizumi.

"I'm done with studying. So we can watch a movie." He answered, trying to play it cool even though Oikawa is looking so hot right now and he's getting really flustered.

"Alright! Godzilla it is!" Oikawa said, marching to the living room and setting up the movie.

-

After Oikawa finished setting up the movie and Iwaizumi also finished with popping the popcorn, Oikawa turned off the lights and started the movie.

They both were sitting on the couch and had a blanket on top of them. They were silent while watching the movie, except for the noises of them eating popcorn, and Iwaizumi would normally be focused on the movie but he couldn't help but think about Oikawa. Iwaizumi soon got lost in thoughts of his childhood with Oikawa.

-

Around 10 years ago...

Iwaizumi first met Oikawa when they were both around the age of 8, and they would both play volleyball often. Back then, Iwaizumi hated the brunette's nickname of him, 'Iwa-chan', it used to piss him off but now it's different...

Since whenever he hears 'Iwa-chan' from Oikawa, it just reminds him of how deeply and long his love is for Oikawa, of the memories that they have together and it just makes him happy to hear it. Sure, he acts like he hates it but he actually loves that nickname. 

Iwaizumi gets reminded at the time where he and Oikawa watched an alien themed movie for the first time, Oikawa was amazed at it and Iwaizumi liked it too. 

He gets reminded at how Oikawa is fine with watching Godzilla with him over and over again as long as he can hang out with him.

Iwaizumi was smiling while thinking about this, completely focused in he thoughts that he has.

-

"Hey, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa said, jolting Iwaizumi out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Iwaizumi said back.

"The movie ended already... hey, is there something on your mind?" Oikawa asked softly.

"No, it's nothing..."

"Really now, Iwa-chan? It isn't nothing if you spent the whole movie thinking about it!" Oikawa said, voice raised, and Iwaizumi flinched at how his voice went firm.

He thought, "Crap, how did he notice?!" 

"Yeah, I was thinking about something" Iwaizumi surrendered.

"But, it's stupid." He continued.

"Iwa-chan, I may not now what you're thinking, but I know it isn't stupid!" Oikawa said, facing Iwaizumi with a frustrated but worried face.

"Alright, fine... but don't say it's stupid when I say it, okay?" The spiked haired boy huffed.

"Well... Makki said something to me earlier..." He started,

"And he said something that made me realize some things..." He continued, Oikawa was about to say something but it seemed like Iwaizumi still isn't finished.

"And I should probably take his advice and tell you that..."

"What is it?" Oikawa asked, voice soft and soothing.

"You know how I call you those 'nicknames'" He said and Oikawa nodded at him.

"Well, know that I actually don't mean it... it's just a way so that I can hide what I'm feeling, know that I love you... ever since we where kids and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, it's fine if you don't like me-" Iwaizumi said and got cut off by Oikawa tackling him for a tight hug. 

"Hey... Iwa-chan, know that I love you too!" He said, while he's hugging him.

"Y-you do?" He asked, still baffled on how Oikawa could like someone like him.

"Of course I do! You may be tough at times but you're really sweet and soft too!" He exclaimed happily and Iwaizumi was happy too. Both the boys were quite flustered but still really happy nonetheless.

"And you're really beautiful." Iwaizumi said and Oikawa blushed hard.

"S-stop! You're making me all flustered!" He said.

"Well, know that you're a sweet little creampu-" Iwaizumi started to tease Oikawa but the latter gave a quick peck on his lips to stop him from continuing that sentence then, in retaliation, Iwaizumi started to tickle Oikawa which made the two of them fall on the floor, laughing.

"So, does that mean we're dating now?" Oikawa asked.

"Of course, here, I'll prove it to you." Iwaizumi answered, this time, giving a peck on Oikawa's lips.

"Now, do you want to watch an alien movie?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course!" He exclaimed, Iwaizumi putting in a dvd of an alien themed movie.

The two boys watched the movie, cuddling, and falling asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this (even though I rushed this and it's messy)!


End file.
